The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 September 2016
12:10 GUys 12:10 HOnestly 12:10 Yes 12:10 I forgot I was admin once 12:10 ok 12:10 Rp? 12:12 Welp 12:14 What a fun party 12:34 Hi 12:34 Hi 12:34 WELCOME TO THE PARTY 12:35 Thanks 12:35 Lol 12:35 Rp? 12:37 Sure 12:37 Lightning opal: *Pissed off, like normal* 12:38 Aqua: Just wandering around and playing with a phone he found* 12:38 You should listen to this, it's so good! 12:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1yTyAh8IA8 12:39 Pink pearl: *Being creepily happy* 12:40 *Almandine: Passed out on a bench* 12:41 Lightning opal: *Sees aqua* The fuck are you doing 12:42 Aqua: "Who knows, maybe I don't even know!" 12:43 I started my first year of High School, and it doesn't SUCK, but it isn't exactly easy with the classes I have. 12:43 Lightning opal: THats completely stupid 12:43 Aqua: "Your face is completely stupid" 12:44 *Snaps picture of their face and captions it "Completely Stupid"* 12:44 "See" 12:44 ? 12:44 Lightning opal: Yep, stupid 12:45 *Bubbles phone away* "What do you want anyway?" 12:47 Lightning opal: To see what stupid thing your doing this time 12:47 "Same as always I guess" *starts floating in a position similar to laying on back in a pool* 12:48 Holy cow i almost got fooled 12:48 Wat 12:48 my stupid broswer somehow didint refresh so i checked the chat and saw hydra but it was from yesterday 12:48 MK 12:48 lol 12:48 Join the rp 12:49 whats it about tho? 12:49 JUst gems talking rn 12:49 i was gonna wait for hydra since i got bored from skype and im playing on my pc tho 12:49 but.. 12:49 hmm 12:49 imma play and chat 12:49 MKKKKKKK 12:49 JOIN THE PAAARRRTTYYYYY 12:50 but why tho? Prett much every oc hates sapphire except hydra's 12:50 Lightning opal: Wtf 12:50 pretty" 12:50 thats why i usually come on more when hydra is on. 12:50 but i still come 12:50 tHEN MAKE SAPPHIRE MORE LOVABLE 12:51 Ho2 12:51 HoW" 12:51 Not being an idiot 12:51 error,command does not comoute 12:51 compute" 12:51 *Sigh* 12:51 Teach me your ways master yoda 12:51 JUst 12:52 Make him less annoying 12:52 And 12:52 My OC's don't hate sapphire? 12:52 A little less OP 12:52 The solution to beating OP is fusion 12:52 sapphire is op? 12:52 All my ocs hate sapphire because they are jerks 12:52 eh i guess so 12:53 BACK 12:54 I left 12:54 Anyways 12:54 If you don't want OCs to dislike Sapphire, don't make him so annoying 12:54 If thats what you want,alteast help me a little 12:55 I just entered the su wiki chat to find opalg 12:55 I came in the second she left 12:56 WHY MUST THIS BE SO HARD 12:56 idk 12:56 brb 12:56 Also opal 12:56 I guess you dont have her on skype? 12:57 I don't know 12:57 I haven't checked i've been a bit busy 12:57 Sorry 12:58 I'll just have to find her again >_< 12:58 <_> 12:58 Jk jk 12:59 Wat 12:59 12:59 lol 01:30 yes 01:31 Sorry for being such a jerk about homestuck >_< 01:31 its ok, I deserved it 01:32 DI YOU ACTUALLY READ IT THO 01:32 I did for a while but I stoped to work on my fanon 01:33 SO............................. 01:33 RP? 01:33 i guess 01:33 Pink pearl: *Being too happy* 01:33 (chat's glitchy for me) 01:34 (Ok) 01:34 (Try refreshing) 01:34 (ok) 01:34 RO: *is in a tree reading a book by E.A.P 01:34 edger allen poe ) 01:35 Blue dragon opal: *BEING PISSED OFF AS FUCK* 01:35 Corrupted Gem: *Has made a giant pile of pinecones* 01:36 RO: *is reciting the poems 01:36 LIghtning opal: *Being really depressed* 01:37 RO: *he then reads a diferant poem 01:38 Corrupted Gem: *Throws a rock at RO* 01:38 RO: *he blocks it with his large black raven wings 01:41 Corrupted Gem: ... 01:42 RO: *notices and flys down to it to see it* 01:43 Lightning opal: If that guy hurts the corrupted gem ima fucking shatter him 01:43 RO: *he just observes it 01:44 Lightning opal: *Starts thinking about corrupted gems which then make her think of OH GOD* 01:47 Corrupted Gem: *squawks* 01:49 (I think my chat's glitched again) 01:49 Lightning opal: *Faints* 01:51 Hello 01:51 Chat's very active tonight 01:51 Kind of surprises me 01:51 Hello MK 01:52 Opal 01:52 Thats the reason I threw the "Party" 01:52 For active chat 01:53 Well... 01:53 Technically, everyone came on their own 01:54 I told vulture to come so he can say sorry to hydra 01:54 I wanted mk on bc why not 01:54 SAme with dylan 01:55 MK is always here pretty much 01:55 And Vulture isn't really speaking so... 01:55 But you did bring Dylan 01:55 Well, MK is mostly here for Hydra 01:55 Obviously 01:55 She isn't gonna be here tonight anyways 01:56 Wat 01:56 Shes got track tomorrow 01:56 rip 01:56 Why didnt you tell me 01:56 I forgot 01:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Um8Og6GbjUg 01:58 *the sun sets and the moon rises a gem appears to decend from the sky, she is glowing with beautiful white butterfly wings 02:00 Corrupted Gem: *Sits down* 02:00 BLue dragon opal: I have wings, not a big deal 02:01 *the gem sets on the beach 02:01 MS: *she looks around seeing who else is there 02:11 CHAT 02:11 MESSED UP 02:11 ITS GOOD NOW 02:11 GOOD 02:13 Fluf linked leaked footage of Gem Hunt 02:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Um8Og6GbjUg 02:13 ^that^ 02:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2s5rxd9U6E 02:16 sun and moon leak 02:16 STAHP 02:17 It's lovely Fluf! 02:17 I'm so glad about the direction they're taking the series 02:17 the new starter pokemon is satan 02:17 I can't wait to train my satan to eat my soul 02:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRpdIrq7Rbo 02:20 a full 3 minute leak 02:22 So excited! 02:22 The kazoos are a metaphor for the greater things that are to come 02:22 http://goo.gl/yQZu0F 02:24 https://67.media.tumblr.com/6db0548c8f8673345550ae437bfc9556/tumblr_octzbahPRh1swuedoo1_500.jpg 02:25 OPAL HOLY FUCK 02:25 SOMEONE ON THE SU CHAT 02:25 IS HATING ON PICHU 02:27 o h 02:27 WHAT 02:27 Imma go back u up somehow 02:28 Do not raid the chat 02:28 Why 02:30 "Why" 02:30 Do you really need to ask why? 02:30 Invading a chatroom is a serious offense on wiki 02:30 I was just asking who be hating on the pomeman 02:30 pokeman" 02:32 I am so triggered 02:49 dead, huh? 02:49 Yep 02:50 A good ol' rp normally revives it 02:50 hm okay 02:50 Lightning opal: *Being depressed* 02:55 Mmmmk 02:56 o/ 02:56 Hi 02:56 oh my god more opals 02:57 MK be nice 02:57 BE NICE TO MY FORMER REPLACEMENT 02:57 I was just sayin 02:58 That this is the 3rd opal i meet 02:58 i think,if not the second 02:58 lol 02:59 I've been a user since last October 02:59 Well 02:59 Ive been on wiki since last february 02:59 but i have made new accounts 02:59 wowie 02:59 so yeh. 02:59 There was a sockonyx that had opal in the name 02:59 imma throw my ipad downstairs 03:00 3 03:00 2 03:00 1 03:00 rip 03:00 poor iPad 03:00 SOMEONE GET OPALG CMOD POWERS 03:01 OH SHIT THE SCRAOAON ISAOAO CREECKEDA ITSIII HAzSrd ToI, TypEposoos 03:01 OOO 03:01 WAT 03:01 Jk no one will believe my lame fakes 03:02 oh,you actually believed it. 03:02 did you really think i was that stupid to throw an ipad air 2 from the second floor? ( pichoid i swear to go if you say "yes) 03:02 Rp? 03:03 Ye 03:03 lol 03:03 DAMN IT PICHOID 03:03 Lol 03:03 Trolled 03:03 Ik 03:03 Rp? 03:03 Isk 03:03 idk" 03:04 ah, my 41 ounce bag of skittles 03:04 Sis! 03:04 Hi! 03:04 How are you? 03:04 Great! You? <3 03:04 I just gave her a history lesson 03:05 thank goodness 03:05 Muffin button 03:05 i get confused easily lol 03:05 I'm good^ 03:05 I just took a shower 03:05 Now she knows what sockonyx is 03:05 i took a shower 3 hours ago 03:06 showers are great 03:06 tbh I haven't showered in a couple day because m hair has been perfect 03:06 Rp? 03:06 lets have a moment of silence for showers 03:06 same 03:06 may the live forever and ever 03:06 they" 03:06 curly hair is a pain to tame 03:07 CURLY HAIR 03:07 So lucky 03:07 one of my stupid classmates put deodorant on himself in class 03:07 its smelled a freaking bunch 03:08 mine's like a giant poof of hair lol 03:08 Our friend Hydra also has curly hair 03:08 I think you've met her 03:08 Her name is Emily on Skype 03:08 Opalg is already in the family opal 03:09 She is literally me 03:09 My twin sister 03:09 ooo 03:09 maybe she is? 03:09 Yes 03:09 I just said it 03:09 no i meant,literally 03:09 like,family 03:09 REAL family 03:09 Oh, mk 03:10 OPalgs the aunt 03:10 and what am i? The dog? 03:10 YOUR THE COUSIN 03:10 good. 03:10 I'M The dog now 03:10 my braids have been in for a couple days my hair is going to be wavy curly and short 03:11 my hair refuses to grow 03:11 My hair always grows. 03:11 i wish i cold do a face reveal but that would be creepy for everyone on the internet to see 03:11 and im not female. 03:11 help 03:11 im female 03:11 Il 03:11 rip 03:11 ik" 03:11 I did a face reveal 03:12 I dont like face reveals 03:12 im too bad 03:12 only on my instagram i did it 03:12 bad for this world" 03:12 Rp? 03:12 idk 03:12 nah 03:13 I didn't really do a face reveal but 03:13 A warning 03:13 My face is too BAD for this world,and so is my voice 03:13 i myself am bad 03:13 Cause I probably scare people 03:13 http://goo.gl/5kdquH 03:14 Ok then, I guess we are not doing my favorite thing to do here 03:14 i scare people at m school legit 03:14 YOU SAY LEGIT 03:14 I SAY LEGITE 03:14 Legit 03:14 lol 03:14 You two HAVE to be related 03:15 UGH 03:15 I always accidentally close out of the tab 03:15 crashing? 03:15 oops 03:15 lagg 03:16 I CANT CALL ANYWAY BECAUSE OF FREAKING LINUX 03:17 Nope, not crashing 03:17 But like 03:17 My laptop is touch screen 03:17 And whenever I click on something 03:17 I accidentally close out of the tab 03:18 Ima go try to figure out how to fix my skype prolem 03:18 i have a touch screen tablet computer too lol 03:19 legit sistersmg 03:19 Laptop 03:19 ohhh 03:19 OMG 03:19 We are literally the same though 03:20 I thought you were MK for a second 03:20 SORRY if I sounded rude btw </3 03:20 MK? 03:20 you're fine 3 03:20 *<3 03:20 TheAmazaingAndKawaiiBlueberrySans 03:20 Oh, okay 03:20 He's MK 03:20 His name used to be Metalking 03:21 So I call him MK 03:21 Out of habit 03:21 ohhh 03:22 OPAL, GIVE OPAL CHAT MOD 03:23 Staph tho 03:23 i hate MK but,i must live with that name on skype 03:23 MK IS HABIT DAMMIT 03:23 SIT IN THE CORNER 03:24 I. 03:24 Hate. 03:24 Baseball. 03:24 NO,I WONT LISTEN TO YOU DOG 03:25 IM THE COUSIN 03:25 I'M THE BROTHER AGAIN 03:25 NUUU 03:25 GO TO YOUR ROOM 03:25 IM AN INDEPENDENT COUSIN,YOU AINT MAH BRO TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO 03:25 Sis left </3 03:25 Heart literally shatters 03:26 She sjust on skype tho 03:26 alright noones gonna acknowledge me that's fine 03:27 im ok with that 03:28 im FINE WITH THAT 03:29 * Amber&Onyx flips the table 03:29 Amber 03:29 Hi 03:30 hi 03:32 sorry about that, my wifi died :( 03:32 and it wouldn't come on back for a bit 03:33 im still here, sis! <3 03:33 It's ok!^ 03:27 im ok with that 03:28 im FINE WITH THAT 03:29 * Amber&Onyx flips the table 03:29 Amber 03:29 Hi 03:30 hi 03:32 sorry about that, my wifi died :( 03:32 and it wouldn't come on back for a bit 03:33 im still here, sis! <3 03:33 It's ok!^ 2016 09 03